Me, Myself, and Ice (and Draco)
by yurioscheerios1
Summary: Harry, believe it or not, had a life before Hogwarts. He was to be the next famous young figure skater, but the wizarding world took that away from him. No one's found out about Harry's talent, but what will happen when Draco does? Rated T for later chapters (just in case).


[a/n] Hi y'all! You may have read my first fic "Secrets." I know, what a generic name? Anyways, I

deleted that fic recently because it wasn't working for me and I didn't know what else to do

with the story, so, I've started this cute one. I hope you like it and please review. I'm still

relatively new to this site and writing fanfiction in general, so please help me in improving

my writing skills (and in raising my English grade) by commenting on anything you think is

worth changing. Thanks and enjoy!

 **Harry**

I've always wanted to be an ice skater. I've never told anyone this, but I still have a dream. When I was just old enough to form sentences, I would always watch skating competitions whenever I could, trying to learn from the amazing athletes before my eyes. I would watch their graceful movements and watch as the got up off the ground when they fell. I admired them with a passion, wanting to be just like them. So, when I was five years old, I got a job as a newspaper delivery boy to raise money for my own pair of skates. It took about a year of work and hiding money from the Dursleys, but I finally made enough money to buy my own pair of ice skates. They were sleek, black and small because of my six year old sized feet, but they worked. So, during the Winter, I went to the frozen lake at the neighborhood park and taught myself to skate. By the time I was 7 years old, I was already doing triples, and at age 8 I'd begun to perfect my quads. The Dursleys soon found out of my secret talent after years of me keeping it secret, and were surprisingly accepting. I then realized that their acception came from their want for extra cash, so they entered me in competitions. I came in first in almost every one of them, making appearances on television and handing my prize money over to the Dursleys. They were becoming rich by the minute, growing happier everyday but never treating me with any more respect.

At age 9, I qualified to be the youngest ever to go to the Olympics, competing at a professional level, so I began to practice more and more each day. The Dursleys were now desperate for fame, so they pushed me harder and harder each day. They had quit their jobs because the money I'd earned them kept them stable, so they were at the nearby ice rink with me everyday, criticizing my every move, sometimes screaming at me when my hands looked to stiff. Nothing I did satisfied them anymore, and the sport I had come to love so much was seeming more like a prison. Everyday I woke up feeling exhausted and dull, hoping to get a break from the work, but they pushed me even harder than the previous day, taking away certain meals to make me "fit," even though I was already small for my age. I was miserable and helpless, until the day Hagrid came knocking on my door.

He explained to me my magical situation while the Dursleys watched in horror. They watched as their little money maker slipped from their fingers into a world they despised. They tried to keep me from leaving, and even if I wanted to stay I couldn't. I was required to go to the wizarding world to be the savior they needed so desperately. So, I gave up my figure skating dreams that day, returning every summer to that hell hole to be looked at with disgust and disappointment.

Now, it's Christmas at Hogwarts and I'm in my fifth year, fulfilling my destiny as 'The Boy Who Lived.' This job I never signed up for has honestly been worse than my skating days. Don't get me wrong, I love performing magic, but the way I have to use it is no fun. I always have to worry about my life and if I'm going to wake up to see the next day. It's miserable, and now I find myself wanting to skate again. I've practiced a lot over the years I've spent at Hogwarts when no one's been looking, not wanting to give up the talent I've worked so hard on perfecting. I don't want to give up the gracefulness I've developed, and the fragile beauty and flexibility of my body. I have the perfect physique for skating. Though I have a short stature for my age group, I have a slim form, delicate fingers, and strong legs. To throw that talent and physique away would be a waste, so I find myself on the frozen lake on the Hogwarts grounds.

Everyone has gone home for Christmas including Hermione and Ron. They left a couple days ago, giving me some alone time. Sure, I'm not the only student at Hogwarts for Christmas, but we don't feel the need to hang out with each other. And, I don't think they give a shit about my skating or skating in general, so I have the lake all to myself. I have a couple programs I've been working on and they seem to get increasingly easier. My jumps are as good as ever, perfectly flawless every time. My hand movements are graceful. My spins are picture-perfect. And, my step sequences are utterly amazing if I do say so myself, so now I'm just skating for fun. I'm just skating for the sake of skating, and to feel the winter air burn my pale face and whip my already messy hair. I feel like an eagle flying over a snow capped mountain range, with the whole world at my feet. I feel like cloud in the sky. I feel amazing for someone alone on Christmas eve.

After another hour of lonely happiness, I'm tired, so I start to make my way inside for Christmas eve dinner. All of my other schoolmates are already sitting down at one table in the great hall, with Dumbledore at the head. They have already started eating and look up as I enter, including a certain Malfoy. Oh! I forgot to mention. I'm the typical 'Poof' ice skater and I just happen to have a little (aka major) crush on Draco Malfoy. I just find his blonde (almost white) hair, grey eyes, and strong body irresistible. He's a lot larger than a small gay like me and I find him really sexy. I like strong men, and Draco definitely fits in that category.

Sadly, I don't think Draco feels the same way towards me. He's always seemed to despise me, and I don't even remember what I did. I literally can't remember. My first day in the wizarding world was so overwhelming my eleven year old brain couldn't keep up, so I ended up forgetting much of what happened that day. I know something happened then that made Draco hate me so passionately, but I can't for the life of me remember. I makes me sad that whatever I said to him made him so angry. I just want to be his friend at least, but I don't think he'd let me in now. And besides, I don't think he's gay in the slightest. Most wizards aren't, seeing as they're desperate to reproduce to carry on their magical genes and family names. Gayness doesn't really support their motives, which makes most wizards not very accepting of people like me. This is why I haven't told any of my friends yet. Nobody knows except me, myself, and I, and I intend on keeping it that way as long as possible. If I told Ron, he would blow up at me and start cursing. If I told Hermione, she would feel awkward and look away to try and find something to do or say. If I told Ginny, she would most likely leave the room, and would probably not talk to me for about a week depending on how upset she is. I'm her crush after all, I would be devastated too if Draco came out to me as being straight. I'm just holding on to the hope that he's gay or at least bi. That means that I have a chance. Poor Ginny has no chance with me. Sorry Gin!

The stares were making me uncomfortable so I made my way to the only available seat. With my luck, I'm stuck next to Draco. I like Draco, I really do, but today he seemed to be in a mood so my seating situation didn't put me at ease necessarily. But, it's the only seat left so I make the best of it.

We ate in silence for the rest of dinner, our thoughts interrupted occasionally by Dumbledore trying to start conversation (he tried, meaning it didn't work). And so, once dinner was finished (before dessert I might add), I excused myself to my room, noticing that Draco was staring at me again. I blushed on my way out of the great hall, and all the way up to the Gryffindor tower.

"Balderdash," I spoke to the fat lady and was allowed to enter at the lazy wave of her hand. I walked upstairs to my room with tired legs and plopped on my bed. The energy I'd used for skating was catching up to me, so I fell asleep instantly without even taking off my clothes.

~~O~~

 **Draco**

I thought I knew everything there was to know about him. He just seemed like a generic hero with an ordinary heroic life. He'd lost people, and it made him sad, mad, and oh so depressed, but he always kept on going. I guess I don't know anything about him now that I think about it. I don't even know how most of his first eleven years of life were, and I wish I did.

Recently, I've been noticing Potter in certain ways that I never did before, such as, how dark his hair really is, how slender his waist is, how short he is for his age, and how sexy he is. His emerald eyes are so seductive and it drives me insane. I can't deny it anymore. I'm attracted to Potter, and men for that matter. I've never had this kind of attraction towards a woman before. Sure, women are beautiful and I recognize that, but it doesn't mean that I'd want to wake up next to one. I can imagine waking up next to Potter though, and that's how I know for a fact that I like him (a lot). What makes me like him even more, is that he figure skates. I don't think most people know because he hasn't openly demonstrated his abilities or mentioned them in conversation, but he sure is good at it. I was walking down the fourth floor corridor when I noticed him through one of the windows. He was gliding along the smooth ice of the frozen lake, practicing jumps, spins, and entire routines. His skating was so filled with emotion and grace that I was mesmerized. I watched him go through different programs for what seemed like forever. Most programs were filled with sadness that he portrayed beautifully and with such care. I felt for him. Hell, I even shed some tears, because he looked like the fragile, broken teenager he tried to hide from the world.

There were other, happier routines that he practiced as well that brought a smile to my face. He would leap around the ice, showing off his flexibility and strength, grinning broadly. He looked so carefree and happy. He looked like a completely different person; different from the person I saw everyday.

I started to get hungry after an hour or so of watching Potter, so I went down to the great hall for dinner. My mother and father had been sent to Azkaban over the summer for suspected contact with the Dark Lord. It's true. Since he'd been brought back, my parents practically talked to him everyday, and someone found out due to their carelessness. I haven't missed them. If anything, I feel free. Believe it or not, I don't want to join the dark side and get that blasted tattoo engraved in my skin. I want to be on the light side. The right side. The side I know will come out on top, because they do the right thing. I've had so many chances in my life where I could've done the right thing and I haven't. I want to break that streak. I want to be a better person for me, and for Potter. I'll have a better chance with him if I do. So, I had no desire to go home to a empty mansion for Christmas, so I stayed at school instead. Surprisingly, this year has turned out to be quite pleasant. In my attempt to get Har- Potter to like me, I've been more civilized to him and his idiot friends, and he's been civilized in return. Nothing too rash has been said and no feelings or bones have been injured. Quite pleasant indeed.

I got down to the great hall right as the Headmaster had started filling his plate, along with the other students staying for the holidays. In my opinion, these students were very dull people, meaning that the table was silent. The Headmaster noticed my presence immediately and gave me a hesitant smile. He'd always believed I was like my parents, which is far from the truth, so he was cautious around me. He acted as if I was a bomb that would go off if he spoke to me, which made me resent him. I gave him a nod in return and took my seat at the table. I quickly realized after sitting down that Har- Potter wasn't seated yet and the only spot left was right next to me. Shit! I tried to switch seats with the other students, but they were comfortable in their spots and refused to move, so I sat tensely in my seat until Harry, I mean, Potter arrived.

He walked into the hall in a rush, with a pink tinge on his cheeks, his hair windswept, and his eyes wild. His appearance, especially his eyes aroused me, so I looked away quickly to avoid embarrassing myself. I tried to force the blush creeping up my cheeks away to no avail. He had that effect on me. And so, throughout the rest of diner, I avoided looking in his direction, looking at him only when he left for bed. To my luck, he noticed and blushed as he rushed out of the great hall. Odd, but completely and utterly adorable. I went to bed that night with a smile on my face and Harry on my mind.


End file.
